Just Friends????
by West keith
Summary: It's about Sakura and Syaoran's confession of feelings and so on. S+S and lil E+T. I edited this fic. Please R&R. Thanx and enjoy


Just Friends????  
  
By: Blank Stares  
  
Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own CCS or any of its characters, (well I do wish I did own CCS) so please don't sue me. Never had anything anyway. I don't even have a lawyer. I only wrote this for fun.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sooooo sorry if my fic isn't that good. I'm just new, it's my first ever posted fanfic so please be kind enough to read this. I really need a feedback on what I write. They're all 15 here. Oh, I edited this one. Thanks and Enjoy!!!!!! R&R please.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura's house  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl with honey brown (or is it auburn??) hair and emerald green eyes shouted, as she tried to hurry in her clothes while brushing her teeth and combing her hair.  
  
" Kero-chan! Why didn't you wake me up?! I'm gonna be late for school" she asked a small creature that looked like a stuff animal, in between brushing her teeth. (I wonder how she does that?)  
  
" Hey, I tried to but you wouldn't wake up!" Kero-chan replied,  
  
but Sakura didn't hear him, she had already run down stairs to eat.  
  
"Years have passed but Sakura still hasn't changed" Kero-chan told himself.  
  
At School. . . .  
  
" Ohayo Sakura-chan!" a pretty black-haired girl greeted her friend.  
  
" Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" she greeted back.  
  
" Well you're a minute earlier today, I think your getting more punctual now Sakura-chan."  
  
" Arigato! Wait, where is Syaoran-kun?"  
  
" He's not here yet"  
  
" Oh, ok" she started to say, when the two friends' attention turned to a chestnut- haired boy with amber eyes who slumped on his seat.  
  
" Ohayo Syaoran-kun!"  
  
" Ohayo"  
  
" Is something the matter Syaoran-kun?" the emerald-eyed girl asked, concern could be seen in her face.  
  
As the years passed the two had become close friends and had known each other better.  
  
"No, nothing Sakura-chan. I'm just worried about my report card." As he gave one of his rare smiles, to reassure his best friend.  
  
" Well. if you say so Syaoran.. " Sakura started to reply when the bell rang.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LUNCH:  
  
Syaoran was still deep in thought and he was acting kinda queer. He was thinking if he should dare say it to or not, Sakura had been so caring and thoughtful about him and just the thought of their friendship being shattered was unbearable.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, why aren't you eating lunch?" A voice asked him, breaking through his thoughts he looked down from the tree to see the girl of his dreams.  
  
" Oh Hi, umm I was just thinking about something. What are you doing here anyway, Sakura-chan?" came his quick reply.  
  
" I didn't see you in the canteen, so I thought you'd be here." she told him.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" again you could find deep concern in her eyes.  
  
" Yes, Sakura-chan. Well speaking of lunch why don't you join me?" he asked trying to shift their conversation to other things.  
  
" That would be a good idea, my tummy's rumbling with hunger." Stifling a little giggle as she started to sit in the soft green grass, under the shade of the beautiful Cherry Blossom tree.  
  
In the far side of the school, 4 pairs of eyes were watching the two eat their lunch.  
  
Girl 1: Ooh that Kinimoto girl is making me so angry! Li Syaoran could have dated some of us girls, but no! He just sits around guarding her and all like they have a magnetic bond.  
  
Girl 2: Yeah your right, maybe they have some hidden relationship?  
  
Girl 3: No, I don't think so. People are asking them if they're already a couple but they always say no.  
  
Girl 4: Hey, look at them I think they're kissing under the tree!  
  
Girl 2: Well then our suspicions have been right!  
  
Girl 1: I'm gonna tell everyone, wait 'til they hear about this one.  
  
Back under the tree Sakura was just whispering something to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, why haven't you dated anyone yet? Don't answer me if you don't want to, I was just wondering." She whispered in a gentle voice.  
  
" I... I like someone but I don't think she likes me." He stuttered turning crimson.  
  
" Who is it Syaoran-kun?" she asked in curiosity. But in her sub-conscious mind, Oh Syaoran-kun likes someone already I wish it was me. Although I know it's not going to be me. I guess all I can do is help him. *Sighs*  
  
"Sakura-chan what's the matter?" a deep voice broke in her thoughts.  
  
" Uh, nothing" as she tried to give her best smile.  
  
" Well Sakura-chan, I'm gonna ask you the same question. Why haven't you dated?" he asked the girl.  
  
" I don't know I like somebody but I guess he loves someone else" she shrugged.  
  
" Hey wait a sec where is Daidouji-san and her Evil boyfriend?" he asked the auburn haired girl.  
  
" They're inside eating lunch, you and Eriol-kun still haven't changed." She laughed. " You shouldn't let Tomoyo-chan hear that."  
  
" Sakura-chan can you come over at my apartment, I've got some great movies I rented. We could watch it today, and maybe we could hang-out." He offered.  
  
" Sure that would be fun. And tell me about that someone okay?" she looked in his amber eyes.  
  
" Well. umm I guess so. Let's get inside lunch is almost over." He turned his head away, so that Sakura could not see the blush that had started to creep in his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Syaoran's apartment:  
  
" Umm.. sit down Sakura-chan, I'll just get something for us to eat." He gestured his hand towards the couch.  
  
" Okay, thanks"  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
" What do you want to watch?" giving her a bag of tapes.  
  
" I choose this one."  
  
" You like love stories don't you? Well okay let's play the one you chose."  
  
As the movie starts.  
  
Sakura wraps her arm around herself to keep warm. She was trying to pay attention to the movie but feels a bit tired. She stifles a yawn.  
  
Syaoran looks at his best friend and offers her to cuddle close to him.  
  
She looks at him gratefully and then puts her head on his chest.  
  
An hour or so later . . .  
  
The credits and cast of the movie begin to show. Sakura had already fallen softly asleep. Syaoran tried to rise quietly so as not to wake the sleeping girl up.  
  
He slowly lifted her to transfer her to his bedroom. Good thing that Sakura's father ad big brother are away. As she told him that no one was in their house, so he could allow her to sleep for awhile he thought. I'll make her something to eat.  
  
Two hours later. . . .  
  
The girl wakes up to see she was in somebody's bedroom and realizes she had fallen asleep when they were watching a movie. Turning crimson, she rose up from the bed to find Syaoran. She found him in the kitchen, stirring some soup.  
  
"Syaoran-kun what are you doing?" looking at the boy who suddenly turned to see her.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake. I see you've been very tired." He grinned.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because you slept for about 3 hours." He told her in a as a-matter-of- fact tone.  
  
" Ooh, I should really get going!" she replied startled  
  
" Wait you told me nobody's home with you, so why don't you just join me for dinner?" he offered as he grabbed her hand.  
  
" Well, okay maybe it wouldn't hurt if I eat here." She smiled her agreement.  
  
Having dinner..  
  
"Yum! Syaoran-kun this is great!" she complimented.  
  
" Thanks." He muttered.  
  
" No, I should be the one to thank you for such a nice dinner. Thank you Syaoran-kun." She stared in the amber-eyed boy.  
  
" Uh, Sakura-chan, do you want to go to the park? It's not that far from here. Maybe tomorrow." He suggested.  
  
" That won't be that bad, sure" she gave her very angelic smile in approval.  
  
After dinner. . .  
  
" Sakura-chan, I'll take you home. Okay?"  
  
" Okay Syaoran-kun "  
  
Outside the gate. . .  
  
"Hey Kinimoto!" four shadows appeared behind the corner.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"So we were right you and Li Syaoran have a secret relationship, don't lie to us we saw you kissing under one of the cherry blossom trees." One of the other girls told her in a mean tone.  
  
" Kissing?" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time. Surprise could be seen in their face.  
  
" No we were not doing that, we were just talking." Syaoran tried to explain.  
  
" Then why is she in your apartment?! The girl asked angrily.  
  
" Oh we were just watching some movie he rented." Sakura replied. " I fell asleep so he let me stay for awhile and we ate dinner here."  
  
" Really? Then why hasn't he dated or even you?"  
  
" Uh. . . We like some people b.. but we think they like someone else." He frowned. " We're just best friends."  
  
"Yes, that's true." Sakura slowly nodded.  
  
" Well if that's true prove it! What were you doing under the tree?" they asked.  
  
" We were eating lunch." Both said at the same time.  
  
" O alright." They went away.  
  
" Aren't they queer?"  
  
"Sure are right about that Sakura-chan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the front of Sakura's house . . .  
  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun." She turned to face him and gave him a peck on the cheek, then run on inside. Leaving a very surprised Syaoran in the front door.  
  
Maybe I should tell him tomorrow; yes I should definitely tell him. Sakura told herself.  
  
  
  
Syaoran's Bedroom  
  
I really should tell her. Yes tomorrow would be the best time. Syaoran was lying in his bed, he could still smell Sakura's scent in his bed. And he was deep in thought whether he could tell her or was he just going to run off. Yes he should really do it, or she might never know. He'd just have to take the risk.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next afternoon  
  
"Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted with a smile  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" he answered "Let's get going now Sakura-chan."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
At the park. . . . .  
  
"Sakura-chan, I . . . . I" stuttering  
  
" Yes Syaoran-kun?" a ray of hope could be seen on her face. Deep inside Oh he's going to tell me something but what is it? I wish he tells how he feel about me.  
  
" Uh never mind."  
  
" O okay" she said looking a bit disappointed.  
  
WOW she's disappointed! Maybe she does like me. I should really do it. I can do it. Syaoran thought.  
  
"Sakura-chan I. . . I think I. I'm in love with you. I knew it, ever since I don't know when " He said while staring at his feet. He looked up to see tears forming in Sakura's eyes. Now I really did it, we're not going to be friends anymore.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that Sakura-chan. Please don't cry." Syaoran comforted her, he was also almost in tears. He was about to walk away when.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran-kun" he stopped dead in his tracks, but did not dare face her.  
  
"Did you just say you loved me?" she asked  
  
" Yes, I.I did "  
  
" And did you say that it was ever since?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Aishiteru, Syaoran-kun, forever." She smiled  
  
Suddenly she was in his arms. Sharing they're first ever kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan, more than forever." He whispered in her ear. Then went back on kissing her with more passion than ever. His arms circling around her waist while Sakura gently placed her arms around his neck. The wind gently blowing around them. Tears falling freely on their faces. Both thinking they could never be happier.  
  
From behind one of the trees  
  
"KAWAII! I'm so happy for Sakura-chan, good thing I got it all in tape." A figure told her companion, with dark blue hair with glasses.  
  
" At last my cute little descendant has told his feelings." Smiled the blue haired boy.  
  
" Thank you for coming with me Eriol-kun."  
  
" Just for you Tomoyo-chan. Hey can I have my reward now?"  
  
" Of course "and she gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know, I know it was pretty dumb, corny. Well I'll just try again next time. I'm really SORRY. It was totally boring. Thanks for reading anyways. R&R pleazz. 


End file.
